The Angels Kiss
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl meats Senel and Shirley, ends up on the wild goose chase of saving Shirley from the baddies, she also ends up falling in love with someone. Walter/OC, Senel/Shirley
1. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy! I finally got the first chapter done~ This is the new Tales of Legendia fanfic I was talking about on my old one with Ayumi/Walter, which I couldn't decide which guy Crystal ends up with so I couldn't stop falling for Walter's cold attitude, but loyal person to the Marines~ Any ways I do not own anything I just own my OC Crystal Raynard! Enjoy~

...

The Angels Kiss

Chapter One

...

I was just enjoying my time alone laying on the ground hands behind my head staring at the beautiful sky when I felt the ground shifted it seemed, I sat up blinking seeing a boat on the beach when I squinted my eyes some. I stood up and rush over to the boat seeing a male and female, the guy was shacking the girls shoulder calling her name.

"Shirley, hang on!"

I quickly hop on the boat with worry in my blue orbs.

"Are you and your lady friend okay? She doesn't look good."

When I decided to speak out boy, was that guy jumpy glaring at me like I was some enemy making me step back in shock.

"Stay away! I wont let you take Shirley away from me!"

I held my hands up in surrender "W-whoa! I'm not here to take anyone away from you mister, I was just relaxing on this beach when your boat came crashing into Lumen Spring. So chill dude, I was just worried about both of your safety."

He turn his eyes on the girl name Shirley again so I walk over across from the silver hair guy frowning reach my hand to feel Shirley's temp, my wrist was grabbed tightly.

"...Uh ow, I was just going to feel her forehead so take a chill pill." I snatch my hand back went back to feeling her forehead damn it was on fire! "She has a very bad fever, her forehead is like it's on fire."

"Damn it! I have to find her fresh water somewhere!...Hey! Do you know where there's fresh water, pond or anything?" I blink, why is he asking me that odd question.

"Oh there's one just up the hill, here let me lead you there it'll be safer," I roll my eyes standing up "listen, I know you don't know me, but I used to be a nurse back in my town. And you wont be able to defend yourself any ways, you would be carrying Shirley in your arms." I pointed out to him.

He sigh "Fine but we must hurry! Shirley doesn't have much time."

I nodded rush to where I was laying not far grab my weapon which was a folded into two ways shook it hard once making it come apart showing a bow in it's place, I bend down grab my bag and knife put it on my belt on the side just in case. After I grab my things I rush over to a inpatient silver hair guy.

"I have my things and have my trusty bow and a dagger just in case the monsters up ahead got too close for my arrows, oh and if you get injured I'll heal you up right away."

I informed him, he just nodded and I walk ahead of him making sure he was following me I had my fingers on my bow string ready to use it, I jerk my bow up bow string pulled back when a arrow took it's place shoulders tense seeing it was just Will.

"For fuck sakes pops! Your going to have a arrow sticking out of your chest if you don't stop startling me!" I scolded him even though he's way older them me.

He sighed apologizing to me seeing the silver hair guy holding Shirley in his arms frowning.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, this girl name Shirley has a high fever so if you excuse us." I rush pass a confuse pops behind with the silver hair guy carrying Shirley behind me running.

After no run in with monsters, thankfully. Luck was on our side, for now.

"Here it is, the spring. If I may ask why would Shirley need a spring fo- Hey!" I was taken by surprise when the guy just lays Shirley in the deep water letting her drown!

"Hey, what do you think your doing?!" darn he beat me to it, stupid old man

He was standing in the spring water very upset "Are you trying to kill her? She'll drown!"

"Yeah, what pops said." I pipe in stating my worries

"It's all right."

'It's all right?!' This guy is crazy! Just saying that made me want to shoot a arrow at his leg but pops stop me, he was more mad then before.

"Like hell it is!"

Damn, I haven't seen pops so mad since I caught the kitchen on fire trying to cook breakfast...it was funny though seeing him in his PJ's running in the kitchen like some crazy person, I stop my thoughts when pops said something about hair glowing my jaw drop seeing her hair glowing _no. fricking. way. S-she's a Shinning One?!_

I jump in surprise when that silver hair guy rush between pops and Shirley in the water not happy of his staring.

"Hey, quit staring at her."

After that I told the guy I would watch Shirley while pops talk with him, I gasp jump in front of Shirley when she stood up in the water seeing some unknown guy! Pulled out my dagger.

"Stay away from her!" Glaring at the unknown stranger

"Senel!" so that silver hair dude is named Senel

"Get away from her!" he rush over beside my standing some in front of me

The unknown stranger- actually I'll just call him cute guy...what? He looks cute even with that white wrap cloth around his head, I can't help it his perfect blue orbs-

"You...have no right to say such a thing!"

"What?" same here Senel, I'm confuse as you "Who the hell are you?!"

"Die!"

I gently push Shirley to pops when the cute blue eyed youth was attacking Senel, I ran over but in the way I reach down grab my bow while running pulled back on my bow string.

"Coming through!"

I yelled out hoping Senel would dodge in time, which he did. I jump in the air sending a arrow at the cute blue eyed guy then as I landed on my feet I dodge his fist sending yet another arrow grazing his arm ripping part of his sleeves at the same time.

I was taken by surprise when he was fast on his feet too, I end up yelp in pain fall on my back I sat up holding my face with one hand. I look up to see the cute guy standing above me glaring down at me with his icy blue eyes damn they look sexy when he's mad...oh man! Damn hormones! Just like that we all heard Shirley's scream, some bandit has her and he called her a...no fricking way! Shirley was the Marines?! The cute guy took off, not run off more like fly off with these dark wings...don't tell me he's one of those Radiants I read about.

Pops ran to my side helping me up on my feet trying to push my hand away from my face but I swatted his hands away, he was acting all mother hen on me again...wonderful.

"It's that monster again!" Senel shook his head "I can't worry about that now. I need to save Shirley. Do you two know anything about that man with the eye patch?"

I shrug but maybe pops knows, I bend down to grab my bow folded it in two parts then hook it behind my back on the belt.

"His name is Moses Sandor. He's a notorious bandit."

I used my item to heal my nose, making sure it was okay I turn to pops and Senel hearing pops tell Senel the location.

"To his hideout, no doubt. The bandits' lair is in a high area beyond some mountains." he walk in front of Senel but not before grabbing my wrist dragging me with him "Come, follow us."

I mentally groan, why can't I just head on home? Oh wait, because; I was concern for Shirley's safety cause of that bandit idiot. When I get my hands on him I'm punching his lights out first thing I see him.

"I never got your name. I'm Will Raynard, this is my daughter Crystal Raynard. And you?"

"Senel Coolidge."

"If you ladies are done talking, Shirley is in danger with that bandit idiot." I stated, Senel nodded and we were off

We got into town, I told pops I was going to head to our house to grab some stuff which truthfully...I'm sneaking out to Misty Mountains, If I remember right the Bandits' Lair was somewhere pass the Misty Mountains but behind caught and taken to that Moses guy wasn't part of my plan but oh well I can still punch his lights out.

I was being drag to some room with gold all over the room and bed, and Shirley! I shove the bandits off me and rush to Shirley's side who was surprise to see me.

"You...you were the girl who was protecting me with Senel."

I nodded smiling "I'm glad your okay, my name is Crystal Raynard. Pops and Senel is coming to save you and most likely me too, since I sneak out to save you." I chuckled softly embarrassed.

"You hardly know me, you risk your life to try to save me...why?"

I shrug "If that bandit idiot is right your a Marines thing I want to make sure your not harmed, any ways I want to pay that Moses creep back for taking you." I pointed out.

"Okay...thank you Crystal."

"No prob Shirl." I said while I hop onto the bed, Shirley did the same

"'Shirl'?"

"Oh, it's a nickname 'Shirl's' short for Shirley. If you don't like it I can just call you Shirley?"

She shook her head fast "No, I-I like it. I only known Senel so it feels nice to meet someone new." she smiled at me making me smile back.

"Don't worry, I'm a easy person to make friends with."

I wanted to talk more with her but that bandit Moses is so going to get it, he walk right in interrupting our talk. Oddly he had a monster at his side.

"They say the Marines ain't like normal folks, but..." is he for real? "Lookin' at you here, I see no difference. Maybe you're just disguised as a regular person?"

Then that monster went up to Shirley sniffing her I pulled her back behind me when we stood up off the bed, glaring at the monster that was acting all dog like.

"No, ain't that...well, I'm stumped."

I was about to yell at him when Shirley spoke out first.

"Please let me go."

"Do what I want you to and I just might."

Okay this guy is getting my fist in his face! I punch him hard in the nose, it sent him to the floor in shock it seems.

"Shirley! Come on!" I grab her hand and we ran outside the door but we didn't go far

"Hey! Get off me you damn monster!" I was tackled to the ground on my stomach with the monster on my back growling

"Giets no monster brat, and for punching me I wont be so nice."

"Please don't hurt Crystal!" I heard Shirley said begging him not to hurt me, I felt so stupid letting my guard down

"Hmm, fine. Now let's go back to the room hon."

I was drag in the room with Shirley by the monster Giet, I was not happy at all. When we did get back in the room Moses was talking stupid about this Supreme Arcane Eres, is he stupid or something? It's not true it's just a myth.

"Moses!"

Great another bandit, there goes my luck down the drain.

"What's up Csaba?"

The Csaba guy walk up to Moses whispered in his ear, he nodded smirking like a idiot he is.

"Well! Sounds like things are about to get interestin'!"

"What should we do?"

"You have to ask? We're gonna go play around with 'em a bit." he turn around to face Shirley ignoring me...jerk "we'll finish our chat later. I'm gonna go check out some big rats."

Just like that they walk out of the room locked in a room, when I see him again I'll kick him where the sun to shine.

...

Me: It seems Crystal just loves to sneak off from pops, will Senel get there to save Shirley and Crystal? And well pops smack Crystal for sneak off again? Stay tune for the next chapter~ Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! 2nd chapter done~ In this chapter you'll know something new about Crystal's past, and some bonding time between Shirley and Crystal becoming friends~ Any ways I do not own anything, but I do own my OC Crystal Raynard. Enjoy~

...

The Angels Kiss

Chapter 2

...

I was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling hands on my stomach thinking of something, I sat up.

"Hey Shirl?" I cross my legs when she turn her head at me where she was standing at the door after Senel left to find some key.

"Yes? What's on your mind?" she tilt her head carious it seems

"You are the true Marines...right? Or is that a question I shouldn't ask?"

"No, no," she shook her head walk over to the bed side "...I am the Marines but, I'm afraid I'm a failed Marines."

I couldn't help but frown at what she said, I crawled to the edge of the bed went on my knees pulled her to my arms hugging her probably surprising her I surprise myself too.

"Don't ever say that, your the Marines the Shinning One! You give hope to your people. Don't let their hope dye just because you think your a failed Marines." I push her back gently arms length giving her a bright smile.

"Thank You Crystal, I'm so happy me and Senel met you. Your a very kind person."

"Of course, we girls need to stick together." I winked playfully she giggled but that was ruined by cute blue eyed guy flying from the room through the balcony.

I quickly got off the bed pulled Shirley behind me, she was clinging onto my dress scared if only they gave my bow and dagger back.

"Back off wrap head!"

"Crystal..."

"Don't worry Shirl, I wont let this wrap head guy take you." I reassured her

I was watching the wrap heads face reaction and body movement, all I saw was his teeth was clinch rightly and his fist was clinch at his sides shacking and the other reason why I knew he wants to kill me right now...is his icy blue orbs glaring at me like fire.

"Step away you scum! Your kind has no right to touch the Marines!"

I scuff step forward feeling brave with Shirley still behind me but not attached to my back.

"So you think only the Radiant ones or do you rather be called Ferines? I know who you really are, so stop acting to being something you are not. Trust me wrap head, if your like the other Ferines out there hiding you hate us with a passion...yes?"

I wanted to laugh out loud seeing his shocked and dumbfounded look but I kept my same face expression with my hands on my hips.

"How would you know how my kind feels about you Orerines scum?! You know nothing!"

I huffed rolled my eyes walk up to his face "I know what my kind did...cause I was there trying to stop them." I confessed hearing Shirley gasp softly and the wrap head guy stare at me probably thinking I was lying "If you want proof I have one." I step back.

I unhook my belt around my waist toss it on the bed found the top part of my light pink dress which is a two piece dress I lift it while turning around facing Shirley, showing the wrap head my scared back.

"All those scars where from swords, torches, you name it." I pull my top back down smooth it down putting back my belt on around my waist "I never wanted to see people die before my eyes, death is a painful thing...what I'm trying to say is; I'm not a enemy."

I knew telling him and Shirley about my past was stupid of me, but I wanted him to understand I don't want his kind to get slaughtered for foolishness. Pops is so going to kill me when he finds out...yep, ether way I'm screwed.

"...No, I don't believe you! Why would a Orerines help protect my kind. Come Marines!"

"Aaah!" I gasp spin around seeing a black bubble like sphere surround Shirley, she was unconscious inside the sphere

"You!"

"You're the flying man that was at Lumen Spring!"

I gulp mentally, I knew what I'm going to do next will piss off my old man but...here goes nothing! When the wrap head guy was in the air just a little away from the balcony hearing pops yell out my name in panic and anger along with Senel and some knight chick...oh well. I push my body off the balcony railing as hard as I could seeing a surprise wrap head when I grab onto him from behind legs wrap around his waist, awkward position but it'll have to do for now.

"W-what the- get off me now you Orerines scum!"

I groan, very annoyed being called that.

"Keep flying wrap head! And for your information my name isn't Orerines! It's Crystal! Big jerk." I huff

...

I kept nagging wrap head to go to the ground so I can stretch my limbs but he kept ignoring me, jerk. We went pass Crystal Forest though but the rest of the way he's taking us I didn't know I never gotten this far from my travels. What's more when he landed his wings disappear making me pout out loud instead of in my mind, he didn't move though.

"Why aren't you walking forward wrap head?"

If I knew better I think I saw a vein showed it's ugly head

"You can get off my back girl."

I pout push my bottom lip out more giving him the irresistible pouty look with puppy-dog eyes, he scuff made his wings popped out in which it push me off his back landing on my ass harshly.

"Ow! Jeez! If you wanted me to get off your back you should of said; please, then I would of got off your back...jerk." I mumbled the last part under my breath while standing up rubbing my butt.

"Shut it!" I huff annoyed at his attitude...but I still say he's cute, his eyes is what pulls me to him.

I shook those thoughts aside for now watching him put his hand on the weird looking door or was it a wall? I don't know but he did open up so when he walk in with the sphere with Shirley in it walk in it I ran in after him sighing in relief.

"You could leave girl...your annoying me."

"Nope, I'm following you. If you have Shirl I'm with her, it's a package deal~ So deal with it wrap head." I stick my tongue at him.

He growled lowly under his breathe mumble something but walk walking ahead with the floating sphere like thing with Shirley in it, I hope she's okay.

"Stay right here with the Marines girl, I must have a look out up ahead...don't try to free her I'll know if you do."

I shrug "I wouldn't dreamed of it wrap head." I spoke watching him walk ahead but I let my tense shoulders relax until a earth quick hit us. I yelp when some of the ceiling debris came down some but what horrified me seeing one good chunk was about to fall from above a unconscious Shirley!

I ran over put my hand into the sphere hoping wrap head wont be mad but Shirley is in danger! I pulled Shirley out of the sphere which some reason it disappeared, I push the thought aside. Before I could react I had no choice but to use myself as a shield for Shirley holding her close flinching from the pain hearing rapid footsteps lift my head up slowly bad move I felt something wet on my head.

"What the hell happened! I told you not to take the Marines out of my sphere!...What is that on your head."

I slowly put Shirley down on the ground reach my hand slowly to my head feeling the wetness dab it with my fingers, I put it at my eye level seeing red.

"...I'm...bleeding?" I felt my heart quicken against my chest, my vision went to clear to blurry I tried shacking my head bad move cause a painful headache hit me I hiss in pain.

"...Why would you protect the Marines with your own life?"

I chuckled weakly using my shacking arms from falling "I-I already told you my reason's, Shirl is my friend even though I just met her not too long ago...Damn headache." I didn't notice I was slurring my words now but wrap head must of took notice.

"You must of have a bad head Caucasian...I don't know why I even helping you of all people."

That was the last thing I heard before I black out from the pain and my head Caucasian.

Wrap Head's POV (Couldn't resist~)

I was beyond annoyed with this Orerines girl but something about her seem familiar but I shook that thought away, far away. I don't care for this girl but why do I care if she dies? This Orerines girl poisoned my mind some how.

I beat the Orerines scum, the place shook harder this time making a pillar crack that was in a angle to falling on-! With out caring for my life I push the Marines away but covered the stupid annoying girl from getting hurt as she was, why did I protect this Orerines girl...I should of just saved the Marines and dodged the pillar and let it kill her.

I used enough of my power to blast the pillar on me but in doing so made me realize I was injured falling on one knee holding my arm.

"Uh oh. You're still alive?!" the Orerines girl with short brown hair said in shock but I didn't care

"You haven't heard the last of me!" I said in anger before making my wings appear about to leave but not before looking down at the Orerines girl name Crystal then took off fast.

Crystal's POV

When I finally came too I have the worst headache ever in my whole life, I groan pushing my body up but was push back down gently.

"You need to lay down young lady."

I groan hearing pops voice scolding me but if pops is with me then...did that wrap guy take off with Shirley?

"P-pops? W-where's Shirl?" I moan when my head started pounding at my skull

"Hold it, I said to lay down."

I sigh "Sorry pops...I just wanted to protect Shirl." I confessed looking at him with teary eyes

He stroke my purple hair like he always did when I had a nightmare, he always soothes my pain

"I understand why you did it, but you have to be careful. Think before you leap next time, you almost gave me a heart attack when you jumped on that flying man."

I nodded "Okay, what happened to wrap head-I mean the flying man."

"He left after he some reason protected you and Shirley from a pillar that was going to kill you both. Any news, we are at the Old Village of the Oresoren they are helping us find a way out of here, their names are Pippo and Quppo."

I nodded, I hope that wrap head guy is okay even though he's a jerk. I rub my head to feel if my head was wrap up by bandages but I didn't feel them.

"I had no choice but to force you to drink the Apple Gel potion, you were stubborn even though you were unconscious I had help from Senel to help your arms while Chloe held your legs down." he shook his head.

I tilt my head confuse "By the way...who are the two new chicks? The yellow girl and Knight chick." I saw the Knight chick before I jump onto wrap head but not the yellow girl.

"Chloe is the knight, we ran into her while trying to go save Shirley and you. She heard you and Shirley were taken and went to save you both. Norma, she got us into trouble when we were chasing after that flying man, I must warn you something-"

Before pops could tell me that Norma chick bounced over smiling big.

"Sup Pinky!"

I slowly turn to her sending her my best death glare

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"Uhh 'Pinky'?"

I stood up on my feet ignoring pops warning me to stay down, got up into Norma's face.

"If you call me 'Pinky' again, I wont hesitate to hurt you next time I hear that stupid nickname. I have a name so use it." I threaten her, I walk back to pops and plop down feeling slightly better now must be from the Apple Gel Potion pops force fed me.

I heard pops sigh "I did try to warn Norma not to call you that...but that doesn't excuse what you did; threatening her wasn't a option."

I roll my eyes cross my arms against my chest "It work, didn't it. So what did I miss?"

Pops told me Pippo and Quppo are taking us out of here by going through some Secret Passage way I guess. Unward and upward as someone said once.

"Are we leaving now pops?" I just wanted to go and sleep on my nice comfy bed and then I'll find out that wrap heads name, that guy is seriously making me like him more each time he pushes me away I don't know why but it just makes me want to know more bout him I guess.

"Yeah, let's go find Pippo and Quppo. You're sure you be all right? Do you want me to carrying you on my back?"

I wanted to smack him but he was just being a worry wort "I'll be fine pops, so don't worry. Do you have my bow and dagger?"

He sigh "Here Moses handed it to me after he lost against us."

I scuff "I knew he was going to lose." I stood back up hook my folded bow on the belt behind my back then put my dagger on my hip.

...

I was walking beside pops but I walk fast so I was in front with Shirley and Senel.

"Sup Shirl." she smiled but Senel wasn't very happy

"Hi Crystal, I'm so happy your okay! Senel told me you was injured when Senel and the others arrived."

I shrug "It was no big deal Shirl, but I'm glad your okay and back with Senel again." I can't tell her I got this injury by protecting her, she'll feel guilty.

"Yeah, me too. Oh yeah! Senel, I made my first friend!"

"What?" he look at her confuse stopping in which made everyone else to stop carious what's going on

"Yeah, Crystal and I bonded while we were in that room. She's really kind to me, she even gave me advice."

I scratch behind my head embarrassed "Gosh Shirl, your too sweet. But about that advice...if you feel down again or someone keeps telling you are...just remember our talk, 'kay?"

She smiled brightly nodded.

"...Shirley can I speak with you just for a moment?"

"Uh? Oh, um sure." everyone watch Senel and Shirley walk a bet from us so we couldn't hear any thing.

"What was that about?" Chloe ask confuse

"Oh, she was feeling down about some things in the past and I gave her some advice, nothing big."

"We are almost there."

Aww! What a cute talking Otter~

...

Me: It seems she doesn't really like Norma, well that change? You just have to keep reading~ Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy! Here's the third chapter~ You'll learn something more about Crystal's past on how she got the scars and more. I do not own anything but I do own my OC Crystal Raynard, So, please enjoy~

...

The Angels Kiss

Chapter Three

...

Crystal's POV

We finally got out of that dangerous area but that changed when there was a earthquack again, I caught Shirley from falling trying not to fall myself thankfully Senel was next to us as he always is, he had his hand behind my back that was keeping me standing up right.

"Oh no!"

We all heard Pippo and Quppo yell out in surprise up ahead, we rush over to them in our horror seeing the rocks and such collapsed blocking are only way out.

"The path is blocked!" Quppo said in horror

"I guess this caved in during the earthquack as well." Chloe informed us

After the Oresoren Pippo and Quppo look all over the caved in rocks for a possible way out, they turn around.

"It looks like we can get through if we dig a little." Quppo informed us "Senel, Will, would you help us?"

Senel nodded "Sure."

"Understood." pops said nodding his head as well

"And you four can take the next shift." he told us ladies

"How about I just use my crystal eres and blow it away?" Norma spoke out fist in the air most likely pumped, I roll my eyes what an idiot

"No!" Senel, Chloe and pops all said at the same time in a panic? Wow she really did do something that traumatized them

"What is it with you guys?! You really don't trust me, do you?!" yep she really did something bad

They just look at her in silent

"What would give you the slightly inkling that we trusted you?" I cheered for pops when he said that

Then she started throwing a hissy fit about it "I knew it! Fine then, you just watch!"

Then she started using her crystal eres! Chloe and Senel stopped her though, thank goodness.

"Norma, let's step over here."

"Let me go!" Norma yelled out when Chloe pushed her away

...

I was sitting against the wall knees against my chest, I lean my head back against the wall staring up I can't stop thinking of that wrap head he keeps plaguing my thoughts. I let out a heavy breath when I saw Shirley walking over after there talk with Norma asking her about her Brooch it wasn't my kind of talk, I smiled at Shirley when she sat down next to me our shoulders touching slightly.

"...Crystal? Can I um ask you something personal?"

I blink turn my head looking at her playing with her edge of her dress, legs on one side very lady like of her to sit I nodded remembering her question.

"Sure, just don't ask me how babies are made then I'll be fine." I joked seeing her face turn crimson red I pulled my hand back laughing at her cute expression getting attention from Chloe and Norma and the guys but they went back to helping Quppo and Pippo with the boulders.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it Shirl. But seriously ask away. What's been bugging ya?" I tilt my head curiously

"Well...um, I-I was just carious about...when that man with the black wings."

"Ah." I nodded understanding her question "I know what your talking about so, it's okay but promise me you wont tell my pops...he hates it when people find out, the people don't like me for protecting the Radiants or Ferines as they are called now."

"Oh...I'm sorry you had to go through with the pain." I chuckled pat her head when he bowed her head in shame

"Don't be, I'm sure as hell I'm not sorry for protecting them." I confessed put my hands on my lap which I stretch my legs out "...I was 14 when it happened, I was playing with the little ones in the village when they invaded their village killing almost all of them but I kept the little ones safe. I saw the leader of that people invaded about to bring his sword down at a helpless Ferines woman who didn't do anything, so I rush over as fast as I could using my back as her shield feeling the sword sliced through my clothes and skin." I stop to take a breather feeling a hand slide into mine gripping it tightly smiling at Shirley.

I let out a shaky breath remembering that day well like it was yesterday.

 **Flashback**

"Aaah!" a scream escaped my lips falling to the ground, the Ferines woman caught me in tears holding me close to her like a mother would cradle their injured child.

"How dare you! We didn't do anything wrong!" she screamed at them in tears, the man just scuff

"It does not matter, I'm looking for the Shinning One as you call her the 'Marines'. If you want this traitor and yourself alive you tell me now." he brought his sword at her face threatening her.

"...Ne-never." I said in a shaky voice pushing my painful body up facing the bastard glaring up at him with hatred in my blue orbs.

He growled normally with his clinch teeth "Your protecting them against your own kind?! Your a traitor to your own kind girl!"

"I rather be a traitor then a killer like you!"

That just angered him even more, he snap his fingers not know what was going to happen to me, two soldiers walk over to both of my sides drag me away from the woman who took care of me.

"Crystal, no!"

Tears of horror hit my struggling from the two men

"Delqia!" I screamed out her name before I was knocked out.

 **End of Flashback**

I wipe the tears that cascaded down my porcelain cheeks, using my free hand while Shirley squeezed my other hand comforting me.

"Sorry...The woman I protected was like a mother figure to me. She didn't treat me any different then her own son-" I held back a gasp shutting my mouth eyes widen in realization _that wrap head guy! I-I knew he looked familiar..._ I thought to myself.

"Crystal?"

I shook my head smiling softly "It's nothing Shirl, is it okay if I ask how you met Senel?"

She told me how she met Senel until the guys walk over.

"We got it. Let's go." pops told us

But of course Yellow, which I nicknamed Norma decided to ask something very stupid.

"Senny, Shirl...you two don't really look like each other. Do you have any other brothers and sisters?"

"Oh...I have an older sister."

I frown grab Shirley's hand squeezed it knew full well what happened to her older sister, she told me what happened that day how she lost her sister.

"What do you care?" Senel said very annoyed with her, which I can't blame him

"Jeez, what's your problem?"

I let go of Shirley's hand cross my arms against my chest "Unlike you, they like to keep some things privet. So do us a favor and keep out of people's business." she wave her hands up to defend her self which she let it go.

We ended up fighting allot of monsters, I stayed close to Shirley killing any monsters that got too close for my liking. We finally stop at some points.

"Just a little further." Pippo informed us then just like that another earthquack hit again!

"The Long Long Demon must be getting closer."

That doesn't sound good, it must be a very long or huge monster we probably had to deal with

"Long Long Demon? What kind of name is that?" Norma asked, I had to agree with her this time...

"The Long Long Demon is a really big, really scary monster." Pippo told us

"It was the Long Long Demon that chased us away from our old home here."

"Is it the Long Long Demon that's been causing these earthquacks?" pops ask

Suddenly there was a earthquack but a stronger one

"Aaaah!"

A weird looking worm thing came pass us

"It's the Long Long Demon! It saw us!"

I step back next to Senel and Shirley when the Long Long Demon was right at us, and it sure is ugly with it's many mouths did it really need that many mouths? It's disgusting!

"Aaah! What is that big, purple thing? A giant worm? Ew..."

"I agree with Yellow this time, it has way too many mouths for my liking." I felt sick to my stomach just looking at it

"Unbelievable!"

"We've got to run!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

We all ran away from the monster but he was on our asses

"How long is this thing going to chase us?"

"Give us a break already!"

"My legs can't run for too much longer!" I kept running after yelling that out I'm no monster chow!

We kept running until we stop at the exit! Oh thank goodness!

"We made it to the exit! We can get out from here!"

"Open the door! Hurry!"

I was happy I didn't have to run anymore, but that ruined it when that stupid ugly piece of monster was right here. Senel rush in front of the group fist up.

"This thing just doesn't give up!"

"We'll hold off the monster. Raynard, Crystal, Norma! Open the door!" Chloe told Norma and pops

We nodded rush to the door mimic pops and Norma but nothing happened!

"Ohh, it wont open with just two of us! Senny, C! Help!"

"We can't!" Chloe yelled out while fighting the monster

"Come on!"

"Ugh!" Chloe got sent over to us injured my eyes narrowed very pissed

"Chloe!" pops and myself rush over protecting Chloe with our weapons out

"Not you too, Will, Crystal!"

Pops use his lightning eres "Norma, find a way to open that door, now!"

Chloe got back on her feet, we rush forward helping Senel. I dodge then send my eres arrows at the ugly worm monster then repeat I did get injured, I use my Apple Gel Potions in my pouch to heal my injuries.

"Come on, everyone! We can get out!" it was like music to my ears to hear those words

"Right! Senel, Chloe, Crystal! Hurry!" I hook my folded bow behind my back on my belt

"Got it pops! Come on you two!"

I made sure the two ran ahead of me, following right behind them. I gasp feeling pain hit my back making my scars more painful, I screamed while I was sent flying out from the now open door, my body then skidded on the ground until I stop half on the ground and half hanging off the edge of the cliff! I was too much in pain to move but whimper hearing pops call my name in horror.

"Crystal!"

I felt pops move me gently holding me in his arms brushing my purple hair from my face which was feeling hot, was I sweating? The pain...

"Dad...m-my back, it hurts." I said in a pain voice sobbing

"Damn, Shirley."

"Yes?"

"Can you watch over Crystal for me? I must fight the Long Long Demon with the others."

"Sure!" I felt pops move me to Shirley but the pain was too much, I knew I should of kept my guard up

I close my eyes hoping to pass out from the pain, which that did happen.

...

Me: It seems Crystal has problems in always getting injured, but why hasn't Will use his First Aid on her instead? That question I'll let you readers figure out~ Ciao!


End file.
